The present invention is directed to a score board for the games of darts, in particular for a game called cricket.
Cricket is a common form of the game of darts. A dart board has a bullseye at its center and is otherwise divided like a pie into 20 sectors numbered from 1 to 20. An outer annular ring scores double within its respective sector. There is also a thin inner ring which scores triple. In order to win a game of cricket, a player must score three of each of the numbers 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20 and three bullseyes. The game may also include scoring points when a player has completed three of a required number before the opponent does. Then additional darts in the completed sector will score points for the player. Thus, in playing cricket it is very helpful for the dart thrower to be aware of which sectors have been completed by the player and the player's opponent.
Conventionally, cricket is scored on a chalkboard or a greaseboard. This board will have a vertical list of the required sectors including 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15 and the bullseye. A space is provided next to each of these sectors for slash marks to indicate when a dart has hit within the designated sector. At the completion of the game the marks are erased and a new game can be started. The chalk or markers that are used with these scoreboards can be messy, dirtying up the scorekeeper's hands. The board will also tend to become dirty and less visible over time.
Another popular darts game is 301, 501 or 1001. In this game a player begins with the number 301, 501 or 1001 and as the darts are thrown into the numbered sectors the scores hit by the darts are subtracted from a player's total. The object is to reduce the total to exactly zero.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a darts scoreboard that is clean, reusable and highly visible for use in cricket, 301 or any other numerically scored game.